Havoc: Dogs of War
Havoc: Dogs of War (also known as Havoc) was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear. This house was located in Sprung Tent 2. The house was very loud, and had heavy metal music playing throughout. History and Location In 2010, Universal decided to have haunted house based on the idea of a secret government facility creating super-soldiers that would rise up and kill everyone in the facility. The house would be called Havoc: Dogs of War. A scene from this house also appeared in the Chaos section in the interactive game, The Warehouse eXXperience which appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights website. In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the northernmost one (called Sprung Tent 2). The house would become very popular for its extremely intense cast, who actually shaved their heads to stay in character. The house would eventually receive a sequel in 2013 called Havoc: Derailed. Also, in 2015 the house would receive a tribute scene in the haunted house, Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem. Story Ten years ago, Shadowcreek Labs was hired by the government to breed super soldiers. The experiment succeeded, but at the price of frightening side effects. The superhumans grew insane and ravaged the labs. Now, they stalk and destroy anyone who enters the labs. Description Shadow Creek's super soldier program is a success, but the side effects have turned these "Dogs of War" into raging killing machines. Experience As guests approached the massive concrete bunker with the Shadowcreek logo emblazoned on the side, a machine gun turret on the outside fired at the line. Entering the research labs past a small handprint-recognition console, one of the insane soldiers runs around a reclined chair (almost like one used for torture or experimentation) and blows compressed air from a small air gun. In the holding cells, transparent plexiglass blocks the trapped supersoldier off from the line. This doesn't stop him from pounding at the glass and slamming his body against it in an effort to escape. Another escapee is hidden behind a vent in the side wall. Entering what looks like a control room, a scientist has been smashed through the glass separating the guests from the computers and his bloody body is draped over the broken window. Sparks fly from a damaged computer near the ceiling, threatening to burst into flames. Entering another concrete hallway, several soldiers (one firing with an AK equipped with a glowing laser pointer) appear from their hiding spots. Passing through a storeroom filled with crates and barrels, several soldiers use the dark alcoves to hide until their time to strike. In the next hallway, huge plastic bags that appear to be filled with thick red liquid bounce back and forth hanging from the ceiling as supersoldiers run amok. Turning into another hallway, guests hear the roar of a chainsaw and a soldier sprints toward a hole broken in the wall, then turns around the corner and comes out to attack personally. The next room is surrounded with what resemble large pipes with plastic bubble covers over them and filled with corpses. A deranged soldier laughs as he swipes from one of the pipes, and suddenly blood splashes out from one of them. Entering some kind of generator room, the final room is filled with soldiers armed with sparking power cables and tools. Pictures Havoc Facade.jpg| Image from wallacedesign.carbonmade.com. Trivia * The reclined chair was used in Saws N' Steam and Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned and also was used in the queue video for Leave it to Cleaver, Giggles & Gore Inc., and Havoc: Derailed. * A scene from this house was featured in Jack Presents: 25 years of Monsters & Mayhem. * This house won House of the Year in 2010. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Sprung Tent 2 Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando